bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Grit
is a 16-year-old Vestal. He is the Darkus brawler in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. His Guardian Bakugan is Percival (evolved into Knight Percival) and his Trap is Falcon Fly (later evolved into Flash Falcon Fly). Description Ace is a 16-year-old Vestal boy, with pale green-blue hair and cool grey eyes. He wears a purple long sleeved shirt, with black and grey trimmings, grayish-white (sometimes shown vibrant blue instead) pants and black boots. Mira found him and convinced him to join the Resistance after beating him in a battle and showing him that Bakugan could talk when she gave him Darkus Percival. Personality Ace is very cocky and hot-headed, which usually gets him into troublesome situations that make him regret the things he says. At first, Ace disliked the idea of having humans join the Resistance, but after tying in a battle with Dan he accepts Dan and Marucho into their group. The similarities between him and Dan have caused tension between them. He developed a heated rivalry with the Aquos Vexos Mylene Farrow. He has feelings for Mira; although she is rather oblivious to this fact, and has displayed his protectiveness of her many times through the series. He displays jealousy of Dan, due to Mira's attraction to Dan, and Keith, since Mira spends a lot of time with her brother. Because of this, he has a better friendship with Shun although at first they did not see eye to eye, mostly because of his cockiness and stubbornness. He is sometimes sarcastic, often questions others' ideas and is also very prideful. He lives alone, this explains for his independence and sometimes coldness. But to sum up, Ace is a good-hearted young person with a proud, stable personality, is not fearful and always eager to help his friends. Biography Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Arc 1 He challenges Dan, thinking that Dan and Marucho didn't belong in the Resistance. The brawl ends in a tie and they earn each other's respect, though some tension still exists between them.Facing Ace On their way to Alpha City, he and Mira have an argument: Mira wants to postpone the assault of the Alpha Dimension Controller to look for her brother and Ace fears that she could get hurt. While deciding which two brawlers get to enter the Alpha City tournament, he and Shun are paired together. At first, Ace doesn't like Shun interfering with his battling style, despite the fact that Shun really is helping. The two's constant bickering nearly costs them the semi-final match, but they manage to set aside their differences and advance to the final against Lync and Volt. The two successfully stall for time and manage to defeat Lync's Altair together. Shun mentions that Ace is a lot like Dan, which is true. When Runo arrives on New Vestroia, Dan, Mira and Baron Leltoy accompany her back to Earth after Spectra, Gus, and Lync follow her. He worries about Mira and when he hears her voice in the night (which was really Shadow Prove leading him into a Vexos trap), he tries to save her, which further shows his love for Mira. In the same episode, it was revealed that Ace often refused to join tournaments in the past. He was approached by Mira and lost to her in a battle, after which she welcomed him to the Resistance and gave him Percival. After being defeated by Mylene, he is seen as a hostage along with Marucho and Shun, but is later freed by Spectra and Mira, though he is unaware that they freed him. When Dan told him that Mira betrayed the Resistance, he refused to believe it due to his feelings for her and gets a little violent by grabbing Dan's collar, but had to believe it was true when he heard Baron's side of the story, which was exactly the same as Dan's. He holds a lot of faith in Mira as displayed when he told Mira that he always believed in her.Wall To Wall Brawl He returns to Vestal with Baron and Mira and their Bakugan after Prince Hydron is defeated and Tigrerra, Skyress, Gorem, Preyas, and Hydranoid are freed, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. Arc 2 Along with Mira and Baron, they went on live television to tell all of Vestal what King Zenoheld had really been up to and how Bakugan are intelligent creatures. This prompted the royal family and Vexos to flee Vestal to escape prosecution for their actions. After their return to Vestal, he is called by the Six Ancient Warriors along with the rest of the Resistance and receives the Darkus Attribute Energy from Exedra, causing Percival to evolve to Knight Percival. Following Percival's evolution, Ace helps Baron find an apartment for himself, as his family is large and crowded. While browsing around a future building site of new apartment buildings as he daydreams of living in a building with the Resistance but without Dan, Shun and Marucho (showing that despite being friend, Ace hasn't accepted them at all). He's attacked by Mylene and her new mechanical Bakugan Aquos Macubass. Ace struggles against her new Bakugan and the Darkus energy is nearly taken. However, Klaus and Sirenoid arrive and help Ace defeat her. Ace initially doesn't like Klaus because he doesn't like being helped. Also, Klaus openly called him "Ace my boy" which made him very mad.Saved By the Siren After Alice was attacked by Shadow Prove on Earth, the Resistance heads back to Earth and takes refuge in Marucho's mansion.Shadow Attack After Julie watches him work out with Dan, she develops a crush on him, spurring Mira's jealousy. With Billy's surprise arrival, Mylene and Shadow Prove discover their hiding place. When Marucho shows them his virtual trainer, Ace is paired to fight with Billy. Julie attempts to switch numbers with Billy and Mira, then Runo reveal her crush on Ace, making Billy jealous. Ace, not wanting the break up the "lovebirds" as he calls them, challenges them both and manages to defeat Cycloid and Gorem with Percival and an evolved Flash Falcon Fly.Virtual Insanity When the Resistance choose to attack the Vexos Motherpalace and the BT System, Ace and Marucho rush to find Dan and Mira. However, they encounter Shadow Prove and Lync who, using the Mother Palace to secure more power for their Bakugan, cheat to their victory, securing the Darkus Energy from Percival.Ambush Dan loses the Pyrus energy to Zenoheld after his brawl against him and Prince Hydron, paired with Mira and Spectra, and the BT System fully operational''BT: The Final Battle, Ace heads with the Resistance and Spectra to New Vestroia to evacuate all the Bakugan. Marucho heads with him to set the coordinates for his house to send the Bakugan, but he immediately insists on joining them, showing that Ace is still obviously distrustful of Spectra.Exodus'' After the BT System is destroyed, Ace stays on Earth along with Baron and Mira. When the phantom data appears in Bakugan Interspace, Ace and the others entered the virtual world and watched Baron battle against a clone of Haos Aranaut.Phantom Data Attack Ace accompanies Dan to watch his final match with Spectra and after his defeat, he officially joined the Resistance, Ace is still cautious about him.Spectra's Last Stand He resents the time Mira and Keith spend together.Fusion Confusion Julie pointed it out and told him not to be jealous because the Clays are only siblings. Even Percival said that he needed to relax about it. Also he seemed to be a bit jealous when Mira paid more attention to Keith instead of him. When the Alternative is complete, Ace, along with the rest of the Brawlers, battle it. Four of them went inside the Alternative and destroyed the core. After that, he bids farewell and heads back to Vestal with Keith Fermin, his sister Mira, Gus, and Baron in Final Fury. In the Japanese Ending of this episode, Baron accidentally hits a ball on him while playing with his siblings and an infuriated Ace chases him. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Ace makes a cameo appearance, shown in an image along with Mira and Baron when Marucho was reflecting on the good old days of the Battle Brawlers. Bakugan Battle League In the Bakugan Battle League canon, Ace returned to help get Marucho out of Bakugan Interspace, but lost to Shun in a battle to see who would go with Dan to Bakugan Interspace so he waited outside of this place. Bakugan Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Darkus Percival (Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Knight Percival (Evolved Guardian-Evolved after being given Exedra's Darkus Attribute Energy) *Darkus Falcon Fly (Bakugan Trap) **Darkus Flash Falcon Fly (Evolved Bakugan Trap-Evolved prior to episode 37) *Darkus Freezer (Flashback) *Haos Anchorsaur (Taken from Annie in episode 8) Trivia *Ace is the only member of the Resistance who possesses an evolved Bakugan Trap. *He is the only original member of the Resistance whose family is never seen. *He is the only Darkus member of the Brawlers who was not originally an antagonist. *Ace's second voice actor was David Reale, who also played Ren, another Darkus brawler, for nine episodes. *Ace is the only member of the six main Resistance brawlers whom Spectra never brawled against. *Ace has the same initials as the previous main Darkus brawler, Alice Gehabich. Battles Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia References de:Ace Grit es:Ace Grit pl:Ace Grit Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Vestals Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Male